


Breathe

by sho_gasm



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, OTP Feels, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sho_gasm/pseuds/sho_gasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun's suffocating. Nino helps Jun breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> 850 words - Drabble

Jun slams the front door of his apartment quickly. His breathing is erratic and his whole body is shaking with the tears coming down from his eyes.

"Jun? Jun? You're back earl-" Nino pauses in front of the entrance to look at the ruined man. His hand trembles when it meets Jun's tear-stricken face and wipes away the tears. "W-What's wrong?" Nino asks shakily.

Jun shakes his head, "Everything...Everything is wrong." He laughs hysterically, "It's been a fucking shitty day. I feel shitty. My life is shitty."

Jun's eyes well up with tears again and Nino brings him to his chest and wraps his arms around Jun's body tightly. He can feel the moist on his sweat stained t-shirt from Jun's tears. It pains him to see his best friend like this.

Jun mumbles something in Nino's shirt that he can't comprehend. But that doesn't matter because Jun drags him onto the couch in their living room. His shoes thrown messily on the entrance mat and his leather suitcase dropped and forgotten.

"You can tell me everything. I'm here." Nino whispers into Jun's hair. "I'll be always here. I won't leave." Nino shifts his body a bit to accommodate Jun's weight on top of his frame. Jun's arms wrap around Nino's shoulders and snuggles into the crook of Nino's collarbone.

Nino's hand softly caresses his best friend's hair, while the other one holds his waist. It's an intimate moment for the both of them, but it is not a rare occasion.

Jun does not want to pursue further their relationship because he's confident that it's one-sided.

Just another part to add on his list of 'Jun's Shitty Life.' It's just breathing and heartbeats that echo in the room. This is enough for Jun; holding his best friend in his arms is enough. Or so he thinks.

Jun doesn't look up to meet Nino's gaze on him. "I-I got laid off today." '

Silence.

"Fujioka-san called 10 workers into his office today." Jun's voice changes. Nino chews his lower lip. "I got to admit, I really disliked Fujioka-san. He's a stingy old man."

Nino can feel the vibration from Jun's laugh. "You tell me every night you come home." Nino sighs. "You hated how he treated Watannabe-san."

"She was an intern at Shibuya, The least he can do is _be nice._ " Jun complains. "Anyway, He called the 10 of us, not including Watannabe-san. That _stingy_ man told us that Shibuya Corp. cannot accompany many people all at once. He apologizes on behalf of Shibuya Corp. and told us that we young people weren't _cut out_ for the workload that was coming for the company." 

"Bullshit, Jun! That's just bullshit." Nino laughs. "That's insane."

"That's what I fucking said!" 

"What are you going to do-" 

"That's not the baddest part of my day." Jun exhales, "I witnessed a robbery. But I didn't do anything, I was so overwhelmed about the loss of my job." 

"Jun.." Nino closes his eyes. He can feel Jun's breathing exhilarate. "Jun"

"You know what else that made my damn day shitty? The Bakery down the street? With Soojung-san? She apologized to me because she didn't have my favorite: **Custard Taiyaki!** " Jun sobs. "What a fantastic life I have." 

"You can live without Custard Taiyaki, Jun-chan." Nino jokes. "I know you think your life is _really shitty_ , but just take a few minutes to breathe." 

"I can't. It's overwhelming." Nino takes Jun's face into his palms and directs his face upwards. "I don't know, I'm fucking jobless and a horrible person!"

"Stop complaining and look at me." Nino commands. "Slowly inhale and exhale." 

Jun breathes in and out, slowly and awkwardly, a couple of times.

"Better?" 

"No."

"Hey!" Nino smacks him. "I'm trying to calm you down." They both laugh in sync, their laughter slowly dissipates into silence, again. 

The atmosphere is warm and comforting, Nino swears that Jun is falling asleep on him. But is proved wrong once Jun mumbles incoherent sentences. "Thanks. You helped my anxiety go away. I feel somewhat light, despite the fact I just lost a job and my Karma will fucking eat me."

Nino starts to chuckle. "Like I said, I won't leave you. Your enough for me." He tilts his head down to look at the younger. "Just you." 

 Jun felt something surging through his heart and entire body and without thinking, he presses his lips against the older. He opens his eyes wide and pulls back his lips and Nino's eyes are half-lidded and hazy. 

"Shit! I just can't believe I did that!" Jun freaks out. "I just officially ruined our friendship, Holy crap! I will understand if you want me to move out! Wait. No that's not what-"

Nino chuckles at the way Jun's acting, as the younger spews out his thoughts. Nino gives up all together and kisses him back. "The feelings mutual. Calm the fuck down." 

 

Jun can't breathe now.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Debut fic after advocating myself to Korean Pop .


End file.
